


Ce sac de bites avariées là

by malurette



Series: Sur un ring comme au lit [9]
Category: Lastman (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, I can't believe I did this, M/M, Pool & Billiards, Yakuza, asshole character, bag o' dicks zenkova is a walking trigger warning, damnit i'm not sure how to tag these characters, had it coming, i'd like to punch this guy, mafia, my fandom has canon watersport omg
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: recueil de mini fics pourBag o' Dickscette raclure finie à la pisse ;1ère vignette : Shampooing spécial.2ème  Des trous des p'tits trous...3ème : Et donc pourquoi t'as pensé tout de suite à une vaginoplastie ?





	1. Shampooing spécial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Made in Samurai."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Shampooing spécial  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
>  **Personnages :** Harry Zenkova, le Saint-Père  
>  **Genre :** crack crade  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "lotion" pour fffc>  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 7  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Harry Zenkova avait décidé qu'il allait passer une excellente soirée au vernissage de l'expo machin-chouette. Y'avait de la putasse chaudasse à son goût, Richard se retrouvait humilié à sa place... en fait il prenait un malin plaisir à provoquer les nanas déjà maquées histoire qu'il se fasse cogner. Bon OK il y avait sa maladresse naturelle à ne pas voir l'évidence quand il emmerdait le monde en général et les filles en particulier, mais il en rajoutait encore un peu exprès.  
Il n'avait pas prévu que ça se finisse avec un shampooing spécial made in samurai. Il rentra ensuite pleurnicher auprès de Tonton...

...lequel, ravi d'apprendre que la brouille avec le clan Fujita était finie, au lieu de le plaindre, enfonça le clou :  
« Bah oui _ma_ c'était quand même mieux que laver l'affront dans le sang. Et ça pue, mais vois le bon côté des choses, il paraît que ça blondit les cheveux. Ça pourrait ajouter à ton charme, et puis ça t'a obligé à te laver à fond et c'était pas du luxe, hein ? Peut-être que tu plairas un peu plus à la fille suivante que tu essaieras d'emballer avec ton rinçage et un meilleur parfum pour compenser. »


	2. Au fond du trou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des blagues éculées (ah ha t'as dit _cul_ !)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Au fond du trou  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette"  
>  **Base :** LastMan (cartoon)  
>  **Personnage :** Harry Zenkova  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #18.14, " _pool_ " pour fffc"> (billard)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Harry Zenkova, chaque fois qu’il joue au billard et quel que soit son adversaire, se fend systématiquement des mêmes blagues éculées sur les queues, les boules, les trous, et a le même vieux geste encore plus ridicule de bleuter le bout d’une façon qu’il suppose suggestive en lançant des œillades à son entourage pour voir qui sera choqué. 

Il en fait toujours trop, rebute les filles, et les mecs s’imaginent qu’il compense. Ok ce sont qui en parlent le plus qui en mangent le moins, mais personne ne le prend au sérieux quand il dénie avoir lui-même vraiment envie de se faire enfiler. S’il en menace tout le monde et n’importe qui, si ça se trouve, c’est que ça a beau lui faire peur, il ne pense qu’à ça, hm ? mais il est tellement pathétique que personne ne lui proposera jamais de concrétiser. Il restera éternellement frustré. (Et doublement perdant.)


	3. Réassignement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouais, ouais, il lui passera 6000 dols pour changer de sexe !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Réassignement  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/"malurette  
>  **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Harry Zenko -> Richard Aldana  
>  **Genre :** transfert ?  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** dicktember  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : épisodes 8-9  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 202

Richard, Richard Aldana a beaucoup impressionné Harry. Comment peut-on être assez con pour cogner son patron, son ex-futur patron du coup, pendant son entretien d’embauche ? Les tripes qu’a ce type, c’est incroyable. Et la poigne encore plus. Merde alors s’il était pas si con il l’aurait vraiment voulu comme videur. Mais son nez et sa fierté désapprouvent fortement, maintenant.   
Alors que Tonton l’humilie en le lui collant comme garde du corps… oh, il en jouit. Ce colosse sous ses ordres, attentif à ses moindres faits et gestes, souffre-douleur pour récolter les coups perdus et lui éviter pour de bon toutes les conséquences négatives de ses propres actions qu’il a tendance à négliger de toute façon… mais quel rêve, quel pied ! 

Ça serait encore mieux s’il pouvait le baiser en prime. Attention hein, pas l’enculer comme un pédé, ça non. Il faudrait qu’il ait une chatte à défoncer. Pas de seins pour autant, sur des pecs aussi musclés ça serait moche et ridicule. Son physique de mastard, et une vaginoplastie. C’était une moquerie au début mais il serait même prêt à lui payer l’opération, tiens, si en contrepartie il était certain de l’avoir comme esclave sexuel aussi longtemps que ça l’amusera.


End file.
